criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jordan Brown
Jordan Brown (1989-2021) is a main character featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case, where he formerly served as the Flaming Eagle Police Department's Tech Expert. He was a suspect in the murder investigation of his ex-boyfriend, politician Daniel Willingham in Tallying Up the Votes (Case #46 of Rosenoque) before he turned out to be the killer of FEPD Chief of Police Thomas Ernest in The Thorn Amongst the Roses (Case #54 of Rosenoque). He later reappeared as a quasi-suspect in The Return Home (Case #1 of The Mystery), became the killer of his accomplice, convict Anthony Wolf, in Unfriendly Wounds (Case #5 of The Mystery) before escaping and getting killed in Not Surviving Another Sunrise (Case #6 of The Mystery). Profile Hailing from Winnipeg, Canada, Jordan was the 29-year-old former technical expert of the Flaming Eagle Police Department who formerly worked as a game developer prior to his tenure in the department. He was a tall, medium-sized man who has fair skin, slicked back dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes covered by a pair of dark lenses. He normally sported a black jacket with white buttons over a camouflage shirt and brown suspenders with a police radio strapped to the right. Additionally, he wore a badge representing the Flaming Eagle Police Department and a couple of dog tags around his neck. Jordan was known to be enigmatic, dark-humored, and calculative. He enjoys dark humor, coding and hacking when it's necessarily needed, reading mysteries and developing games. He also had a weakness for the chance to write in all the time he wishes. His favourite food was easily known to be hamburgers and his favourite animal was the Pembrooke Welsh corgi. Per his first suspect appearance, he had an oil stain on his clothing. He was known to drink hot toddies. Per his second suspect appearance, he had scratches on his neck. He was noted to know mechanics, take painkillers and suffered from insomnia. In his quasi suspect appearance and third suspect appearance as a 32 year old convict of Sandalone Prison, Jordan wore an orange prison uniform that’s later torn. It was revealed that he ate cactus, used strawberry soap and worked out. Analyses As the former Tech Expert of the Flaming Eagle Police Department, Jordan had the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates varied depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Jordan performed throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Pebbles on the Beach *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) *Scott's Photo (06:00:00) Case #2: Party Till One Drops *Tablet (12:00:00) *Phone (09:00:00) Case #3: Sink or Swim *USB Key (12:00:00) *Party Disc (06:00:00) Case #4: The Spear in One's Chest *Money (12:00:00) *Damaged Photo (06:00:00) Case #6: Biting the Dust *Bloody MP3 (12:00:00) *Camera (09:00:00) Case #7: The Party Comes Crashing *Rusted Bolt (12:00:00) *Damaged Camera (09:00:00) Case #8: Know Your Enemy *High Tech Binoculars (12:00:00) *Damaged Footage (09:00:00) Case #9: Back From the Grave *Metal Plaque (09:00:00) Case #10: A Cause Worth Dying *Camera Footage (12:00:00) Case #11: Striking Another Match *Document Numbers (12:00:00) Case #12: A Bullet's Motive *Mysterious Pin (12:00:00) *Disabled Camera (12:00:00) Case #13: Raking Over the Ashes *Prescription Numbers (03:00:00) *Deformed Bomb (09:00:00) Case #15: The Goblin's Revenge *Math Equation (12:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #16: Lost by the Bell *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) *Tablet (12:00:00) *Catrina's Phone (06:00:00) Case #18: Taste Your Own Medicine *Police Report (12:00:00) *Damaged Photo (06:00:00) Case #19: Fight for the Rights *Serial Number (12:00:00) *Recorder (06:00:00) Case #20: The Dose of Creation *Recorder (09:00:00) Case #22: Freedom at a Price *Damaged Photo (12:00:00) Case #23: No Time to Clown Around *Termination Notice (12:00:00) *Folder (09:00:00) *Security Camera (15:00:00) Case #24: The Bite of Destiny *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) Case #26: A Moon of Blood *Box of Money (09:00:00) *Brochure (06:00:00) *Envelope (09:00:00) Case #27: Wrongly Sentenced *Court Document (12:00:00) *Envelope (09:00:00) Case #29: A Snake in Our Boots *Bloody Paper (03:00:00) *Police Report (09:00:00) Case #31: The Game's Gone to the Dogs *Dog Fight Bets (09:00:00) Case #32: Derailed for Death *Machinery (06:00:00) Case #33: Like Fighting Snakes *Unlocked Footage (09:00:00) *Victim's Photo (15:00:00) *Family Photo (09:00:00) Case #35: Becoming Your Coffin *Naked Statue Picture (12:00:00) *Safe Contents (09:00:00) *Phone Contents (06:00:00) Case #36: La Grande Illusion *Candid Photo (12:00:00) Case #37: Swept off Her Feet *Laptop (09:00:00) *Camera Footage (06:00:00) Case #38: Losing One's Hand over Fist *College Applications (12:00:00) *Tablet (09:00:00) Case #39: Links of the Broken Chain *Lissa's Folder (09:00:00) *Plaque (09:00:00) Case #41: A Canadian Intervention *Buzzer Post. (12:00:00) *Camera Footage (09:00:00) Case #42: People Have Their Connections *ID Cards (09:00:00) Case #43: Drink Your Sins Out *Property Bill (12:00:00) Case #44: Taking An Action *Photos (09:00:00) Case #45: Threat from the Past *Decorations (06:00:00) Case #46: Tallying Up the Votes *Jack's Phone (03:00:00) *Tablet's Contents (06:00:00) Case #47: In Grievance... *Lynch Folders (12:00:00) *Deputy Mayor's ID (06:00:00) Case #49: Thieves of Chaos *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) Case #50: Becoming Sitting Ducks *Parole Payment (12:00:00) Case #51: Drilled Into Horrors *Map (03:00:00) *Experiment Plans (09:00:00) *Anthony's Bail Order (06:00:00) Case #52: A Pressing Matter *Tablet (09:00:00) *Torn Headline (09:00:00) *Smashed Hat (09:00:00) Case #53: Plans Badly Executed *Law Files (03:00:00) Gallery JBrownHalloween.PNG|Jordan, as he appeared in Threat from the Past (Case #45 of Rosenoque) Case Appearances Trivia *It is known that Jordan Brown's character is inspired by the co-creator of the series, CoolCCMystery. Category:Flaming Eagle PD Personnel Category:Characters (Rosenoque) Category:Main Characters (Rosenoque) Category:Suspects (Rosenoque) Category:Killers (Rosenoque) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rosenoque) Category:Characters (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Quasi-Suspects (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Suspects (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Killers (Rosenoque: TM) Category:Victims (Rosenoque: TM)